Your Not Alone
by DexterFan4249
Summary: 9x03 Rabid Clark decides to man up with Lois.


Clark lifted Lois into his arms. The bloody gash in her leg looked deep. He also noticed a small smile appear when he picked her up. Lois sat on the desk leg hanging lamely off the side as she watched Clark rip his shirt to provide a bandage for her wound. He was so focused on her. Protecting her. But then he always had been. She sat there wanting to speak but being unable to find the words as he busied himself dealing with her injury. When the silence became unbearable he stilled and looked up into her eyes. Lois was certain she had never had a moment like this with anyone.  
"Do you think they have quarantined the city?" Lois asked  
"Probably, It was an airborne virus"  
"Well then couldn't we have it?"  
Clark stood "We can't think like that"  
"All I'm saying is if we go out there we might not make it. Those zombies are everywhere. It would just suck to go out with any kind of closure..."  
There was a long pause "Clark do you have any deep dark secrets?" Lois continued  
He deflected easily "Do you?"  
"When I was talking to the blur. For the first time in my life I was doing something that mattered. But I wasn't doing it to save people, I just wanted to be with him. I never felt that kind of connection before and I don't want that to go away." She knew that if she didn't say this she never would. She might as well say it when the world seemed to be ending.  
Then she said her deepest fear " I don't want to be alone."  
"Your not alone" Clark said. He was probably the happiest man alive right then. Lois' words had done wonders for him. Without thinking. Without second guessing. He put his hand up to her beautiful face. She leaned into it instantly.  
His eyes went to her lips and Lois leaned in. Then they were kissing feverishly Clark's arms wrapped her up and held her tightly. It felt wonderful.  
Being kissed by Clark. All these months of dreaming about it. The miss at the wedding. She had a lot of expectations for it. Yet it was bliss. Mind numbing bliss.  
She pulled away only for lack of oxygen. But he kept going. Down her throat and onto her collarbone. It gave her tingles and she let out a low purr.  
He kept going downwards and then Lois suddenly grasped what he was doing down there. He looked into her eyes again. She couldn't believe what he was about to do, had never expected him to do it ever and also never expected this today.  
His gaze continued and she realised he was asking permission. With the stakes so high and everything she found this amusing. He looked at her with hunger but also love. She loved him.  
Lois smiled and cupped his face with her hand then gently pulled his head towards her as he hiked up her skirt.

He pulled her body forward a little to bring her crotch right to the edge of the desk, and teased her by sliding a finger into the wetness of her pussy. He was right, she was extremely horny. Her eyes followed his as he leaned forward, and stuck out his tongue, and she closed her eyes right before he made contact with her clit.

"OH!" she exclaimed, and then did it again as he dragged his tongue up her slit, swiping her clit as he reached the top. Her excitement built as he explored her, probing her wet folds with his tongue. "Yes, right there," she moaned as he licked her clit again. He repeated it, and kept lapping at it as she moaned deliriously. The familiar tensing in her crotch came, and she opened her mouth. "I'm going to -" she tried to say, but was interrupted by her own wail of pleasure. Her body stiffened, thrusting her pussy upwards into his mouth, and her arms shot out to her side, trying to steady herself on the desk as she came. Through it all, he kept licking her until she had calmed down.

He truly couldn't explain what had possessed him to do this. He had never been this forward before. He maybe was tired of ignoring his attraction to Lois. He had been attracted to her for years but only recently had be begun to realise that he was in love with her.  
When he finally stood up and looked at Lois again she had the biggest smile he had ever seen on her and she started to giggle.  
She pulled him down to her and kissed him again.

When he pulled away her eyes closed. Then and only then did he remember what was going on at that point and that Lois should not fall asleep.  
It took only a minute before she was up. Black ooze dripping from her mouth and looking much less attractive. She took a swing at him and knocked him straight through the window and onto the street.

When it was all over and he had her in his arms looking so confused, relieved and beautiful he knew she was right for him. He kissed her quickly and then hugged her tight so relieved to have her back. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and he smiled even wider.

Lois opened the door and let herself in. Clark was standing there and looked surprised to see her.  
"Hi, I just came by to say thanks" She turned red immediatly and Clark failed to supress a grin.  
"Not for you know for saving me and apolgise if I tried to bite you." she said shyly  
Then the awkward silence set in.  
"So we should probably..." Clark began  
"Yeah.." Lois said nodding "why did you... you know lick.."  
"Because I wanted to. Because I have done for ages. Because it seemed like the right thing to do in that moment"  
"Your very good at it" Lois said teasingly  
Feeling more alive than ever before he replied in a similar tone "Well I never did get to finish, you zombified before I could"  
Lois smirked. She liked this new Clark.  
"So what's stopping you?" Lois said flirting  
"Nothing" Clark said kissing her and making there way over to the stairs.  
"I love you Lois" Clark said under his breath but Lois heard  
"Love you too Clark." 


End file.
